La jeunesse de la folie: naissance de Bellatrix
by SinistraD'Ophiuchus
Summary: On ne sait pas grand chose de Bellatrix à part qu'elle a été bercée trop près du mur ... Tiens, en parlant de bercer ... Comment imaginez-vous sa naissance ? Série d'OS sur la jeunesse de bellatrix en commençant par sa naissance jusqu'à sa majorité . Qui est-elle vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**Et voici un OS tout frais, sorti de ma cervelle de tordue . Voici comment j'imagine la naissance de Bellatrix :**

 **1951 : La naissance de Bellatrix**

 **Ce jour là n'était un jour normal . Ce jour là était le jour de la naissance de Bellatrix Black . Ça devrait être un jour heureux pour la famille Black Une petite fille était née . Le problème était là : une petite FILLE était née .**

L'héritier ne pouvait pas être une fille ! Cygnus Black tournait en rond dans le couloir en attendant de pouvoir rentrer dans la chambre de son épouse et voir sa fille .

Un médicomage était venu au domicile pour assister la mise au monde du nourrisson . Ça durait trop longtemps, s'inquiétait-il. Quand le médecin sortit de la chambre, il autorisa Cygnus à rentrer puis se retira le plus rapidement possible, ce qui étonna le jeune père était surtout le teint livide de l'homme .

Quand il pénétra dans la salle, il vit sa femme sous ses couvertures, redressée, qui, les bras croisés, faisait mine de bouder . Un bébé hurlait dans un berceau à droite du lit . La mère ne portait pas son enfant . Quelque chose clochait . Pour la faire taire , Cygnus entreprit de prendre sa progéniture dans ses bras . Maladroitement, il tendit les bras vers un bout de chou aux cheveux noirs et avec d'immenses yeux .

Quand le bébé fut dans les bras de son père, il s'apaisa et se mit à gazouiller . La mère restait de marbre, fière comme toutes les femmes de la famille Black .

« Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea l'époux, presque en colère par rapport à l'attitude de sa dame .

-C'est une fille !

-Et alors ?

-Les filles sont faibles, les filles ne peuvent pas être héritières . Les filles ne peuvent pas devenir des personnes avec de l'influence, répondit-elle.

-Et alors ? Nous aurons un garçon la prochaine fois, répliqua Cygnus .

-Le medicomage n'a pas voulu la tuer .

-Pardon ?! s'exclama l'homme .

-J'ai demandé à mon médecin d'achever le bébé et il a refusé . Par la suite il a même essayé de me psychanalyser ! J'ai du le menacer pour le faire sortir !

-Tu l'as quoi ?

-Je lui ai pointé ma baguette sur le front et je l'ai menacé de jeter un _avada kedavra,_ pour être plus clair !

-JE NE T'AUTORISE PAS A DECIDER CE GENRES DE CHOSES SANS MOI ! S'encoléra l'homme.

-De toute façon tu es une mauviette, Cygnus, jamais tu ne contredis ton frère, tu te laisse marcher sur les pieds au boulot . Si ce mariage n'avait pas était arrangé pour ton nom de famille, il n'aurait pas eu lieu … Et ce n'est pas ta puissance qui dira le contraire .

-Je ne t'autorise pas à dire ce genre de choses …

-Et tu n'as aucune autorité … Ne t'étonne pas si ce gosse que tu tiens dans les bras tourne mal … »

Le bébé s'était remis à crier de plus belle . Cygnus le berça en lui chuchotant :

« Calme-toi, Bellatrix, ta mère ne plus ce qu'elle dit …

-Tu l'as appelée comment ?! demanda la femme en s'énervant .

-Bellatrix, puisque tu ne sembles pas prête, j'ai choisie que son prénom serais Bellatrix . »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà, après vos commentaires plus qu'encourageant, j'ai décidé de continuer de l'écrire . Ce ne sont pas des chapitres super longs (une page world maxi) mais il y aura 18 chapitre (un par année de Bellatrix) . J'en posterais un chaque week-end . Je me permet aussi de modifier un peu les dates que j'avais choisit au départ . de manière à ce que Bella passe une ou plusieurs année à poudlard avec ses sœurs et les maraudeurs, ce qui peut donner quelque chose d'intéressant . En espérant que ça vous plaise . Voici le chapitre 2 :**_

 **1954 : Tonton Alphard**

 **Ah ça non, Cygnus Black n'a jamais eu de chance, benjamin de 3 frères et soeurs, dernier de la famille et donc dernier héritier . Il a épousé une femme que l'on pourrait interner dans un asile de fous et il est traité comme le dernier des imbéciles … Mais pourquoi donc le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ?**

Dans le salon de la maison familiale, une fillette jouait avec soldats en bois . La fillette d'un an à peine faisait exploser ses petites figurines en les frappant entre elles en gazouillant des « afada kidafra » . Un des premiers mots qu'elle avait sut prononcer, ce qui était vu d'un très mauvais œil par sa gouvernante, Janine, une jeune sorcière d'une vingtaine d'année engagée pour apprendre la « philosophie des Blacks » au bébé .

La petite Bellatrix semblait toute mignonne avec ses 2 couettes sur le coté, d'un brun magnifique et des joues rondes . Mais elle était une Black et chez la famille Black, l'innocence est passagère .

Le père de la jeune fille pénétra dans le salon et regarda les soldats en bois en grimaçant . Il savait que ces jouets ne plairaient pas à Druella et demanda à son enfant de les ranger avant que sa mère ne rentre dans la salle .

Mais Bellatrix ne fut pas assez rapide car la daronne rentra et fonça comme une furie en voyant ce que sa fille tenait dans ses mains .

« Qui t'as donné…. ça ?! s'encoléra-t-elle en fixant les miniature .

\- Ch'est Tonton Aphard » baragouina la fillette, effrayée par tant de colère .

La femme saisit les jouets et les jeta dans le feu de la cheminé à sa droite .

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ces horreurs, ce sont des objets destinés aux moldus et non aux sangs purs comme toi ! De plus ce sont des jouets de garçons et tu est une fille ! »

La petite fille, impressionnée par tant de haine et de colère dégagée par sa propre mère explosa en sanglots et se réfugia dans la bras de son père qui la saisit et la rassura comme il l'avait toujours fait .

La femme se rapprocha s'adressa au père cette fois-ci .

« Si on veut parfaire l'éducation de notre fille, on devrait peut-être … éloigner ton frère quelque temps .

-Mais … c'est mon frère ! S'exclama l'homme .

-Oui mais actuellement, on dirait plutôt un traître à son sang … Ta sœur m'a récemment parlé d'envisager d'effacer son nom de la tapisserie des Black …

-Elle t'en a parlé ?! Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? S'enquit Cygnus

-Pour ça, parce que tu es incapable de gérer les périodes de crise comme celle-ci . Tu es un lâche . »

L'homme ne répondit rien . Pourquoi ? Justement . Parce qu'il était lâche .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voici le nouveau chapitre enfin posté . Pendant les 11 premiers chapitres, on parlera surtout des relations familliales puis après: lets go to Hogwarts !**_

 **1954 : Une nouvelle venue**

 **Bellatrix avait toujours aimé avoir toute l'attention sur elle . Du haut de ses 2 ans, sa principale activité était de tourner sa mère en bourrique et cette dernière semblait détester cela . Elle était la petite « chouchoute » de son père et comptait le rester . Mais vint le jour de la naissance d'Andromeda .**

Cygnus Black attendait encore une fois devant la porte fermée de la chambre parentale . Il avait dut changer de médicomage, suite à l'incident qui s'était produit, deux ans auparavant, suite à qui il a porté plainte, plainte qu'il a vite retirée face aux regards en colère de la famille Black .

Mais aujourd'hui, Cygnus été stressé pour tout autre chose : le bébé qui allait naître .

Il valait mieux que ce soit un garçon … Il fallait que ce soit un garçon !

Cette fois-ci, il décida que ce serait plus raisonnable de rentrer avant que le médicomage ne sorte . En effet, la femme, redressée contre le barreaux de son lit, encore pleine de sueur semblait rouge de colère . Le médicomage tenait dans ses bras un bébé, avec une touffe de cheveux noirs comme ceux de son aînée mais son visage était plus doux, plus calme que celui de sa sœur auparavant .

Le médicomage tendit l'enfant au père en annonçant : « C'est une fille »

Cygnus soupira et prit l'enfant dans ses bras . Quand le magicomage fut enfin partit, l'homme se lança dans une discussion plutôt violent avec son épouse .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il tout en sachant déjà la réponse .

-C'est une … fille, réussit à prononcer la femme, en appuyant bien sur le dégoût que lui inspirait le dernier mot .

-Et alors ? Nous auront un garçon la prochaine fois, répondit son mari, plein d'espoir .

-Prends … ça et sort de ma chambre ! » Hurla la mère, furieuse en montrant l'enfant .

Cygnus sortit en faisant claquer la porte . L'enfant criait .

Dans le salon, l'attendaient sa fille entrain de jouer avec un faux chaudron et sa nourrice, Janine, lisant un livre .

Bellatrix s'approcha prudemment de la « chose » que son père tenait .

« Qu'est che que ch'est ? demanda-t-elle .

-C'est ta petite sœur, Andromeda .

-Elle est à qui ? questionna futilement l'enfant .

-A personne, répondit le père, en riant à moitié, Elle est comme toi et moi, un être humain libre .

-Alors, elle est nulle » affirma l'enfant en se détournant, prête à retourner jouer .

Cygnus ne répondit pas, bouche bée de ce que venait de dire la jeune Black .

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Andro, tu as toute la vie devant toi … Elle ne pensaient pas ce qu'elles viennes de dire, elles t'aiment réellement . » confia le père au nourrisson .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous plaise :)**_

 **1955 : Naissance d'un ange**

 **Bellatrix ne s'entendait pas avec sa petite sœur . Andromeda était bruyante et ne savait même pas parler ! Mais un jours, un petit ange arriva dans la famille .**

Cygnus Black était un homme comblé . Certes, il n'avait pas d'héritiers (au plus grand désespoir de son épouse) mais il avait avait trois merveilleuses filles et il comptaient bien en faire des personnes extraordinaires.

La plus jeune, âgée de quelques mois dormait paisiblement dans son berceau . Sa bouille angélique en avait charmé plus d'un et tout le monde disait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un prétendant riche et avec de l'influence dans le monde des sorciers . Même sa mère, déçue de ne pas avoir eu de garçon avait acceptée cette poupée et la chérissait plus que ses deux autres filles réunies .

La cadette, Andromeda était assise sur un tapis du salon, sous la surveillance de Janine . Le bébé gazouillait des formules incompréhensibles en jouant avec deux poupées de cire . Le père la regardait affectueusement en passant dans le salon . Cette enfant était vraiment adorable . Certes, elle n'était pas aussi douée que Bellatrix à son âge qui savait déjà prononcer des formules magiques quasiment à la perfection . Andromeda n'avait pas encore eut de signe de magie mais son père n'en doutait pas, un jour, elle serait une grande sorcière .

L'aînée, par contre, était un tout autre cas . Contrairement aux deux autres qui s'amusaient avec des poupées ou des hochets en or, celle-ci préférait des activités plus particulières pour une fille de son âge et de son rang . Sa mère avait donc décidé de commencer à lui inculquer des son enfance comment se comportaient les femmes de la famille Black . Leçons qui ne réussissaient pas à la fillettes qui se voyait plus en train de se combattre en duel avec un autre sorcier plutôt que se rendre à des galas réservés aux sangs purs .

Elle détestait faire la révérence . Elle détestait sourire, être polie, jolie, se tenir droite … Elle était insolente et se faisait souvent réprimander par sa mère .

Ses seuls moments de calmes, elle les passaient auprès de sa petite sœur, Narcissa .

Aujourd'hui, en sortant d'une leçon peu fructueuse auprès de sa mère, elle se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de sa benjamine .

Elle était furieuse . Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à rester assise et silencieuse pendant une heure . Mais la vue de Narcissa la calma immédiatement .

« Tu chais, tu as de la chanche, de rester ici toute la chournée . Et puis toi au moins, tu n'auras pas à faire tout che que che fais . Parche que, che te protécherais touchours mon petit anche … »


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre mais mon réseau ne me permettait pas de le poster donc ... Bonne lecture !**

 **1956 : L'aînée**

 **Bellatrix était l'aînée . Elle était la plus forte . Elle était la plus grande . La plus intelligente . Elle était une Black . Bien sûr, ses petites sœurs ne comprenaient pas cela . Et même elle, du haut de ses ans, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose .**

« BELLATRIX ! »

Le hurlement de sa mère la sortit de ses pensées . Elle lâcha rapidement le pot de fleurs du jardin tomber par terre et recula en pointant sa sœur du doigt .

Andromeda n'avait que deux ans mais comprenait très bien ce que venait de faire Bella . Elle venait de casser un pot en terre pour l'accuser . Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'éloigner car Druella Black entra en trombe dans la salle .

« Qu'as-tu encore fait Andromeda ?! Tu seras punie pour cela ! »

La fillette se mit à pleurer devant l'injustice de cette sentence . Bellatrix, elle souriait . Un sourire hautain . Un sourire moqueur . Un sourire _mauvais_. Elle aurait voulu rire mais ne souhaitait pas que sa mère ne se rende compte de sa sournoiserie .

« Bellatrix, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le bureaux ? Le professeur particulier t'attend! »

La jeune enfant baissa la tête . Elle n'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant mais elle se cachait . Ensuite, elle retourna travailler sur son « alphabet » . Elle s'en fichait . Elle préférait s'arrêter à la lettre « B » . Pourquoi aller plus loin quand ses initiales étaient la deuxième lettre de l'alphabet ?

« Suis-moi . » ordonna la matrone .

La fillette fut cependant retenue par sa petit sœur, toujours en pleurs .

« Pourquoi ku as fais cha ?, interrogea la plus petite

-Parce que je suis la plus grande, et c'est moi qui commande, ici, répondit arrogamment la jeune Black .

-Che n'est pas gentil !

-Je veux être méchante . »


	6. Chapter 6

**1957 : Toute fille de bonne famille doit être promise à un enfant de bonne famille aussi . La jeune Bellatrix ne fera pas exception . Elle avait à peine 5 ans quand sa mère décréta que c'était le bon moment pour lui trouver un prétendant . Bien sûr, à 5 ans on ne comprend pas grand-chose à tout ça . Mais la jeune Black n'était pas dupe . Elle savait que quelque chose se passait et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça …**

« Tiens-toi droite, Bellatrix ! » hurla la daronne . La petite fille s'assit par terre, juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir s'énerver sa terrible mère .

« BELLATRIX ! »

La femme est à présent folle de rage . « Bellatrix ! Nous allons accueillir les Lestrange ! Si veux un beau mariage tu dois faire bonne impression ! »

La fillette courait à travers toute la maison, Druella à ses trousses . Elle riait à plein poumon, tandis que sa mère la réprimandait . « Cygnus ! Tu es l'homme ! Tu dois faire régner l'ordre dans cette famille ! » s'encoléra la mère auprès de son époux, assit sur un fauteuil en train de lire le journal . Il ignora sa femme, las de ses sots d'humeur .

« Cygnus BLACK ! »

 _Pauvre moi_ , pensa l'homme, en sursautant . « J'arrive ! » répondit-il .

Il monta les escaliers quand il entendit sa petite dernière, Narcissa, qui venait de se réveiller sûrement à cause des hurlement de la mère, pleurer .

 _Pauvre moi_ , pensa de nouveau l'homme en allant récupérer le bébé dans son landau . Une fois qu'il fut à l'étage, la blondinette aux bras, devant sa femme rouge de colère et échevelée par sa course effrénée, il réclama des explications . « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ENCORE ?!

-Ta _Bella chérie_ s'obstine à ne pas vouloir porter sa robe ! » Se plaignit la femme .

L'homme connaissait ce problème . Il déposa l'enfant dans ses bras au sol pour qu'elle puisse jouer puis s'agenouilla devant Bellatrix .

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas porter cette robe ? demanda-t-il calmement .

-Elle est moche, elle fait mal, elle ne sert à rien et celle-ci à des frous frous tous dégoûtants … On dirait une robe de princesse !

-Tu ne veux pas être une princesse ? s'étonna le père .

-Nous, moi je veux être le chevalier ! Je veux me battre ! Je veux gagner !

-Mais les chevaliers se marient avec les princesses et toi tu veux te marier avec qui ? S'inquiéta le père .

-Je veux me marier avec le méchant, celui qui fait du mal à la princesse, rétorqua Bellatrix comme si c'était une évidence .

-Mets cette robe . Aujourd'hui, tu risque de rencontrer ton prince ma chérie et je t'assure qu'il va te plaire . »

La petite capitula pour faire plaisir à son père . Mais c'est tout .

Quand 19 heure sonna, les Lestrange arrivèrent . Un petit garçon de 7 ans, Rodolphus, fut finalement promis à la petite Bella . Mais ce prince, il lui plaisait pas . Il était trop faible . Bellatrix voulait un méchant .


End file.
